Archie and Atlanta go to the Movies!
by kbrow144
Summary: Basically, what the tittle says! Atlanta asks Archie to go to the movies with her! TONNES BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! Keep in mind it's my first ever one-shot!


I know I should be doing Dark Surprises, but I've been brain dead :(

Anyways, this is just a lil short (and I mean short!) story about... Archie and Atlanta :P I kinda wrote it just incase I couldn't really get much AxA into Dark Surprises for the AxA fans :P

So, I hope you enjoy :P And tell me what you think so I know if you want me to do more one-shots :P

**SO ENJOY!**

* * *

Atlanta walked up to Archie's bedroom door, whistling loudly. She knocked, and waited for it to open. It drifted open a crack, and Atlanta stuck her head inside.

Archie was standing at the window, looking out across New Olympia. Atlanta coughed, and walked into his room. He look up, surprised.

'Atlanta,' He said. 'What are you doing here?'

'Don't you ever say "Hi Atlanta, how are you?" or "Hey Lanta, what you up to?" anymore?' She scolded sarcastically, with a smile on her face.

'Well then. Hi Atlanta, how are you?' He replied with a mocking grin.

'Hey Arch, I'm good thanks,' she grinned. 'What ya doing?' She asked casually.

'Nothing much. Why?' He replied, suddenly suspiciously.

'Oh, nothing...' Atlanta trailed off. Archie looked at her curiously, waiting for her to contine. Her cheeks were bright red, brighter than her hair.

'Well, actually,' Atlanta finally broke the silence, 'I was wondering... would you like to... well umm...if your not too busy...I don't know... do you want to-'

'See a movie? I'd love to,' Archie cut in. He smiled at Atlanta and she smiled back, nodding her head. 'In fact,' he said standing up, 'Let's go see one now!'

'Sure, but I bag's choosing which one!' Atlanta yelled, turning around and running downstairs. She was obviously over her embaressment.

'Hey, No fair!' Archie yelled, running after her. 'I thought YOU were asking ME!'

'YOU SNOOZE, YOU LOSE!' Atlanta replied cheekily from outside.

Archie ran outside the front door, and saw Atlanta already halfway down the street, running to the theatre. Sighing, he took off after her. Sometimes she loved to rub it in how fast she could run.

When he got there, Atlanta had already bought the tickets and was tapping her foot impatiently.

'Bout time you got here,' she said.

He rolled his eyes at her, and grinned. 'What movie are we watching?' he asked.

'You'll see,' she said with a grin. 'Now, come on! The movie's going to start any minute!'

'But we need popcorn!' Archie exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Rolling her eyes, she held out her hand that was behind her back. 'What this then?' she asked. In her hand was a large box of popcorn.

'Uh.. candy corn?' He grinned.

'Lets go, candy boy,' she replied, grabbing his hand and dragging him into cinema 4.

They sat down in the middle of the back row. The theartre was completely deserted,so they were the only ones in there. Archie threw a peice of popcorn at Atlanta, and thte popcorn war began.

They were running around, laughing and throwing handfulls of popcorn at each other when the manager walked in. He was a fat, short, balding man who didn't like kids. Or teenagers, for that matter. He walked up behind Atlanta to tap her on the shoulder, because she was closest to the exit. Atlanta duck, just as Archie threw an epic handful of popcorn, and the poor manager got hit right in the middle of his face.

'Busted,' Archie muttered, and Atlanta burst out laughing, making Archie burst out laughing too.

'OUT!' he yelled angrily, pointing at Archie and stomping one foot.

'Yeah, Archie, out,' Atlanta coppied the manager, laughing harder than before. Archie stopped laughing, and trudged to the door.

Before he got there, though, the manager truned to Atlanta and said 'You too, missy,' which made Atlanta sober up and stop laughing. It also made Archie laugh. He stooped at the door, waiting for her to catch up. The manager shot death glares at them the whole way out.

'Well, that was a waste,' Archie noted when they were outside.

'I don't think it was,' Atlanta replied, holding back giggles.

'Why?' Archie asked, confused.

'Because I got to see you yelled at by an old man!' She got out, before she laughed so hard she doubled over, clutching he stomach an almost falling over.

Archie rolled his eyes, and asked 'Hey, what movie were we going to see, anyway?'

Atlanta was still laughing, so she pointed to a poster on the wall.

Archie took one look at it, and laughed harder than Atlanta.

There was a picture of a strapping young man who looked like Archie, pointing and yelling at an old man who looked like the manager. The movie was called "Archilles - Never back down".

* * *

**Okay, that was my first ever one-shot! IT WAS TERRIBLE , I KNOW!**

I'm hoping to do another one soon, but right now my writers block is actually gone i can continue Dark Surprises. **YAY!**

**PLZZZZ REVIEW! **

**TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR DIDN'T LIKE IT! **

**AND SEND PRANK IDEAS! I NEED PRANKS! ( IM PRANKING MY LIL SIS :P AS WELL AS WRITING A PRANK STORY!)**


End file.
